Thrice Charmed
by charmedspinoff2009
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the charmed ones were male? Well in the third generation that is exactly what they are. Read as Phoebe's Grandsons take on the destiny of being the greatest witches the Earth has ever seen
1. Family History & Introductions

Many years ago our grandmother and her sisters fought great evils and won… They were known as the Charmed Ones. They derived from a powerful Wiccan witch by the name of Melinda Warren. This woman possessed three amazing powers. Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind; Molecular Immobilization, The ability to slow down molecules enough to stop or ''freeze them; and Premonition, the ability to see the past and future events.

Melinda was sadly burned at the stake for suspicion of being a witch, but not before she could prophesied the coming of the Charmed Ones which stated. _You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren witches will grow stronger and stronger - until, at last, three sisters will arrive. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be the Charmed Ones. _It took over three centuries for this prophesy to come true but it did. It all started when our grandmother Phoebe Halliwell (later Halliwell-Love) read the incantation in our ancestral Book Of Shadows. You see their powers had been bound by our Great-Great Grandmother Penelope Halliwell (nee Johnson) after our Great Grandmother Patricia Halliwell was killed by a water demon. A little known fact about the Charmed Ones is there were actually four of them.

Prudence Elizabeth Halliwell was the oldest of the four and possessed Telekinesis & Astral projection (which was a secondary power). She was hailed as the super witch of the family because of her strong moral thinking and ability to improvise; she was sadly murdered by a demon assassin by the name of Shax leaving behind three sisters, one of which she never knew of.

Piper Anne Halliwell-Wyatt is the second eldest and the most motherly of the four. She possessed the power of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration, and Molecular Inhibition (the latter three were advancements of her fundamental power). She has gone on to raise three great children Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, The Twice Blessed King of the magical world, Christopher Perry Halliwell, The Elder King, and Melinda Grace Halliwell, The first living High Priestess of the Witch's Council. Great-Aunt Piper owns P3 and restaurant that has received five stars since its opening back in 2007 called Wicked.

Third eldest is our grandmother, Phoebe Jayne Halliwell-Love. She possessed the fundamental Warren power of Premonitions; along with Levitation, Empathy and Electro-Mental Ignitions. She struggled to find love and has been married a total of three times (Cole Turner, Dex Lawson, and our grandfather Copper Love). She was blessed with three beautiful girls; our mother Purity-Addison Prudence Halliwell-Love, and our aunts Pride-Ambea Piper Halliwell-Love (later Smith), and Phelicity-Ava Paige Halliwell-Love; who were the second generation of Charmed Ones. She has gone on to write numerous best-selling novels and romance guide and received her own syndicated talk show in 2010.

The last piece of the Charmed puzzle was found in 2001. She assumes the name of Paige Helen (changed her middle name from Michelle to Helen so she could also have a piece of the Matthews with her) Halliwell-Mitchell. She was a special case because she just so happened to be the love child of Patricia Halliwell and her then time whitelighter, Samuel Wilder. Paige is known as the whimsical, impulsive one. She is the first whitelighter-witch hybrid in the history of the Americas. Her fundamental power was a play on The Warren line power of Telekinesis and later coined Tele-Orbing. Paige was a quick learner and help her Sisters defeat great evils; including Shax, the demon who killed Prue. Paige possessed quite a few other powers all stemming from her dual ancestry such as Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Omnilingualism, Glamouring, She developed two other hybrid powers also; Orb Shielding and Astral- Orbing . Paige eventually found her niche again Social Work is still teaches at Magic School. She has become the greatest whitelighter of her era. Paige married a great man by the name of Henry Mitchell and gave birth to three beautiful children, who had a great destiny of their own as the most powerful witchlighters known to man the names are Patricia Samantha (in honor of her biological father) Halliwell-Mitchell, Penelope Victoria (In honor of her step-father, the man he has treated her as one of his own) Halliwell-Mitchell, and Henry Lucas Mitchell Jr. They assumed their destiny as Children of the Light and vanquished many great evils.

Well now since you are all caught to date with our family allow us to introduce ourselves. The oldest of the three of us is Phredick Copper Halliwell-Smith (assumes stepfather's last name); I possess Pryokinesis, Phasing, and Apathy (The ability to feel and distort emotions, an experience Apath can shut the emotions of another magical being and render them unable to tap into said powers); I also possess a hybrid form of teleportation which mixes Beaming and Flaming, I call it Fire Beaming. I am a Demon/Cupid/Witch Hybrid my mother had an affair with a man who didn't know he was a demon.

The middle Child is my brother Phaeton James Halliwell-Smith. Phaeton's father is better known as Kevin Williams who is an Elder. Kevin was married to my mother for a total of six months before his passing as a result of their marriage (I was one year old when my mom gave birth) my brother was born. Phaeton possesses the powers of Electrokinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility; he also possesses a hybrid form of teleportation which he calls Horbing. Phaeton is the first and only Elder/Cupid/Witch Hybrid.

Our baby brother is Phillip Victor-Samuel Halliwell-Smith. He is the most reserved and the one with the most Warren like powers. Along with Phillip came our father, Reginald Marks of the powerful and noble Marks clan. He was the cousin of Simon Marks so he was a hybrid… just a witch who possess the powers of Telekinesis, Deflection, and Clairvoyance (He is the first ever male Seer minus the demon powers), making my little brother the first ever Seer/Witch/Cupid Hybrid. Phillip possesses the slightly advanced forms of the three original Warren powers, which are Telekinesis (He is able to channel this power with is mind only), Molecular Immobilization (He is able channel this power through his eyes allowing him to freeze larger area without being detected), and he possesses Astral Premonitions seeing that both of his parents possessed the gift of Sight. Phillip can also Heart seeing that our mother is a Cupid/Witch Hybrid. Phillip is four years younger than me and three years younger than Phaeton.

We were taught that magic is a gift and responsibility; not a privilege. Watch as our destiny unfolds itself. We are The Thrice Blessed Ones.

''_The power of three times three compels thee''_


	2. AN

Author's Note: The boy's mother is Purity-Addison Halliwell-Smith; their father is a part of the Marks Clan of Witches but he takes on his paternal name which is Smith…..I am sorry for the mix up. The two oldest have assumed their stepfather's last name since he is the only father they have ever known.


	3. Phredrick's Morning

*Twenty-Four Years ago*

Phredrick Cooper Halliwell-Smith was your typical guy; with a twist of course. He happened to derive from three very well known magical ancestries. Witchs, Cupids, and Demons don't usually mix, but in his case they did. You see his mother is, Purity Halliwell-Smith was sixteen when she had given birth to him. She was raped by a demonic firestarter that was trained to protect the Source. When the Halliwells found out they found his ''father'' and vanquished him. It was talk of Purity getting an abortion, but that all changed when Phoebe touched her daughters belly and was thrown into an Astral Premonition.

~Vision~

_Phoebe would look around. It seemed that she was in the Manor; she would walk around exploring it because for what it seemed she was in the very distance future or her sister decided to do a massive renovation to the Manor. As she walked through the conservatory she would run into a young man who was strikingly handsome. Phoebe would use her Empathy to get a read on the young man._

''_Who are you? What are you doing in this house young man?''_

_Phoebe would assume a fighting stance readying herself for what she felt would be a battle. The young man would laugh hysterically._

''_Grams sit down. Wow you look…hawt! Listen we got to make this quick my brothers will be home soon. I am Phredrick Cooper Halliwell-Smith. I can't tell you too much, but just know that I am inherently good you can do an empathy scan if you want. My brothers and I are the third coming of the Charmed Legacy. We each come from three magical ancestry backgrounds….can't tell you what theirs are because you know that information can change their future, and I happen to like them the way they are._

_Phredrick would get up from his sit next to his Grams. Thinking about how he was suppose to tell her of the Prophecy of the power of 3 times 3. _

''_Grams there is a prophecy that was made by the daughter of Melinda Warren, our ancestor that states the coming of three male witches who will have the power and blood of the Warren Witches, The Cupids, Demons and Angels. It goes on to say that they will be the only male descendants of the Charmed Seer. They will have power unique to each of their blooded forefathers and mothers. They will be the greatest good the world has ever seen and will ever see.''_

_Phoebe would be at a loss for words. Her eyes would start to well up. Her thoughts would be on the mean and hateful things she thought about this child and here he was standing in front her all handsome, and GOOD. She would move to him and envolope him in a hug. Suddenly two other me, well on man about twenty and the other barely a teen anymore at sixteen, her vision would come to a close as she watched Phredrick leave her embrace, and walk over to his brothers._

~Vision~

Phoebe would look at her family and tell them of what she saw. They all were in awe and immediately searched the old house for any records of this supposed prophecy. They would find it in a Book that was written by their ancestor Prudence Warren. The book was the accounts of what happened throughout her life and ended with the prophecy of three times three.

_Of three legacies _

_Two of the same light_

_One of a different fight_

_Brothers bound by Wicca_

_Charmed three times three_

_Will save the world from evil's tragedies_

*The Present*

The Alarm went off on the bed side post signaling Phredrick it was time to get up. He had a very important interview; you see Phredrick took after his grandmother the most. He was going to the San Francisco Times in hopes he would get a job as a journalist. Phredrick would roll out of bed and race to the bathroom only to find it locked and sounds of water could be heard through the door. He would huff out a breath of frustration and start to bam on the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

''Philly hurry up dude I have an interview in like thirty minutes! I need to get in and shower so make it fast in there little brother!''

Phillip could be heard through the door stating that Phreddy needed to cool his jets, because it wasn't his fault that he decided to hit the snooze button. Phreddy would grumble under his breath, but not say anything out loud, because he knew it was indeed his own fault he was in this mess. Suddenly he would hear his baby brother's voice coming from the room down the hall.

''You can get in now you lazy bones, but hurry up I am about to cook and I don't want you leaving without your breakfast.''

Phreddy would roll his eyes at the irony of the relationship he and his baby brother possessed. While he was the care-free, fun-loving one who made moderately good grades in high school; Phillip is the over-achiever, who managed to get an acceptance letter from Yale School of Music at sixteen. After some time, a shower, and a dressing later he would join both of his brothers down stairs for breakfast.

''Good Morning guys! I am soooo excited today. I hope I get this job. What do you guys got planned for today?''

Phillip would be the first to reply.

''Oh nothing much Mom called and said she, Grams and the Great-Aunts were coming to talk to us today about something very important, so please the both of you be home as soon as you can. I am not covering for you if you get yelled at by Aunt Piper.''

Phaeton would shake and shiver at the thought of one of Aunt Piper's lectures about punctuality.

''I personally don't need that kind of heat. I will be here though, all I have is a few classroom management classes today anyway.''

They all would get ready to gather their things and make their way to their respective cars.

**What does the future hold for the Thrice Charmed Ones? Read and Review Please! 3**


End file.
